challens_original_characterfandomcom-20200214-history
MacKenzie Rivers
"Wha... what happened? Did I get roofied again!? I knew I shouldn't mix those." Personality A spiritually aware Human. Kenzie ran away from home and lived on the streets and underground for a long time. A pickpocket and scam artist with a long rap sheet, she can speak Russian fluently and possesses excellent street-smarts. Her family is apparently highly connected with the local government as well as to organized crime. Kenzie is very quick-witted and playfully sarcastic. She has shown a lot of courage and is always ready to put herself in harm's way when necessary, though often with sarcastic comments and heavy sighs. She can be reluctant to trust those she encounters, which is quite often a virtue. Growing up Kenzie was known as one of those people that could get lost in themselves to such a degree that they forgot about life around them, and she was pretty happy about that. By the time she grew up, she'd reverted to the person who more often then not used biting sarcasm to communicate. Appearance She has a vast wardrobe of various clothing and wigs to change her appearance at will and is a master of disguise, wearing her various wigs and using accents which enable her to infiltrate places some wouldn't expect. Her everyday appearance is predominantly "Goth" with a dash of playful femininity. History Not much is known about MacKenzie Rivers, though depending on which alias you use, you can learn a bit. The only thing she'll cop to is loving science. When she found it, she realized there was nowhere else for her to go and there was nothing else she could do that would give her the love she felt with it. She also has her major in medical practice - is now a doctor in the main hospital - and specializes in gentetics with a minor in biochemistry. Aliases Kenzi has accumulated a long rap sheet and employed many aliases while engaging in criminal activities until she became MacKenzie Rivers and settled down for "normal life". Some of those are: *MacKenzi McAdams *MacKenzi Rogers *MacKenzi Sommersby *MacKenzi Williams *Meow Meow *Ninotchka Alexandrovich *Rhino Levine *Shaman Czigany *Toni Soprano Full History Kenzi Rivers was actually born Milena MacKenzie MacRieve. She was born in a small village of a small country of an area that didn't much matter. By the time she was five her parents had moved her to America where her family had a nice little business going. This business wasn't the nice kind of business like a restaurant or running some kind of grocery store... her father's brother was a criminal. The little grew grow up in this life, not for a moment thinking there was anything wrong with it. When she turned eleven her little brother was born, Warren Rivers. She loved her little brother so much... he was the only thing in her life that made any sense... which is why it hurt every time her parents would move towards the little boy and the biggest reason she actually gained their notice, where before she'd just been... an ornament to prove just how normal they were. For the next five years she did as she was instructed, she played her part and she even worked "in the family". All while she protected her baby brother from the monsters that were her parents. Unfortunately at seventeen - when her brother was a mere six years old - something happened to change the entire course of her life. On the way to a pickup, she was attacked by the man her parents had sent to help her. In her final moments, she realized she really would end up just like her parents had said... nothing and no one with only a six year old to hopefully at least vaguely remember her. Meeting A... Hero of Sorts Instead of dying, she found herself staring at the sight of a... rather tall and curvy redheaded woman in a pair of jeans and boots - Kenzi definitely remembered the boots as they stomped the man's face - lifting up the man and tossing him down beside Kenzi's form. For the next few moments Kenzi watched as the woman beat the holy hell out of the man. Next thing she remembered was waking up in a hospital bed and giving the people a false name as she searched for the weird woman. She found her leaning against the wall waiting for the nurses to vacate the room. When that happened the woman moved forward and introduced herself as Pandora Shima. It took several months but, nine months later the young woman was well enough to see her brother, where she found a healthy seeming boy who was ecstatic to find his sister alive and well. When he learned where she'd been, he assured her that he was fine and she should go with the nice woman. Reluctantly she did, trusting her brother's word and sadly leaving him. Next thing she knew, she found herself in Tokyo. For the first few months she did what she was good at... but soon the redheaded woman realized that the Goth needed something to do to keep her out of trouble. She decided college. Of course the woman strenuously refused for several months... at least until she found science and medicine. She finally realized she could maybe be someone on the right side of the law. Friends in Odd Forms She found herself accepted to University of Tokyo, where she spent her time going to classes and, on the side, doing a few more... homey type things. The only thing she couldn't get to go her way... her roommate. She tried for weeks to get the woman to speak to her, unable to give up the challenge of it all. It wasn't until the woman caught her selling answers that she finally managed to get the scientist to talk to her. Amazingly enough she didn't gain an enemy, but rather a friend and a moral compass that she'd been lacking before. This compass went by the name Tomoko Sano. For the next few years things were… boring for the woman, but she became a doctor and couldn’t be prouder of herself. She couldn’t be happier either… until the day she got the call from a fifteen year old Warren saying he was ready to leave. She flew home and packed up her brother, glad of the events that had transpired to bring about such an event, but in pain at the reminders of her old life that she’d hated even more now that she’d tasted freedom. She happily brought her brother home and everything was going along just fine – she’d even met a lovely boy by the name of Misora Mika - until suddenly it wasn’t and the worlds were smashing together in a strange nightmare of insanity. She did all she could, but in the end people died and were scarred and it was obvious things were going to change. For her though, that change was more localized. War and After She moved into Xcution for a time to help out Tomoko, knowing the woman could do it alone, but also knowing she would need help. She met many people while there… Tyler J. Blanchet, Marcus Kapper, Miwa Kinamoto, Rhapsody Shaelor, and a very special dog named Aldo and small child named Hope Celvashti, among other various people from the manor. Of course only Tomoko knew more than the front she put up, one of a happy woman who was a little eccentric. This hid the pain from everyone… even ''Tomoko. Three Year Gap For the next few years they cleaned up, things got tenser, people moved in and out, but one thing stayed constant… Kenzi knew she was sick, she just didn’t know what she had. She’d seen a few doctors, making sure not to tell any of the loved ones surrounding her, but they couldn’t tell her what was wrong. Nobody thought to look deeper than the bruises and tiredness to realize the deeper cause. Learning the Truth Five days after Kenzi’s 29th birthday she finally realized what was wrong… she had cancer, one she hadn’t realized was slowly growing in her bones for the past three years. She was pretty sure something from the battle had jump started the sleeping cells, causing them to form into the cancerous growth slowly growing in her body. Either way it didn’t matter, she was going to die… her chances were slimmer than if she’d had some other form of cancer, because the cancer in her body was rare for someone over the age of twenty to actually contract. Instead of telling her loved ones, she decided to throw herself a party… a party for one. She wasn’t going to tell her loved ones, she had no reason to… she was going to die, and she was going to do so silently and on her own damn terms… or so she thinks. Abilities As a human, Kenzi does not have supernatural powers, but she has some remarkable skills: *A survivor *Basic swordsmanship training *Bilingual *Highly Intelligent *Professional thief and scam artist *Quick-witted *Very persuasive speaker Statistics Trivia *MacKenzie is based off of a character from my favorite show, only she's twisted to be more original. *Kenzi is nearsighted and needs glasses. *Kenzi is deathly allergic to peanuts. *Voice Example (for a laugh... 00:58) *Kenzi doesn't really have a singular theme... but if she did she'd pick this song. Quotes *"If you hurt my best friend again, one day, in the future, anthropologists will find your skeleton in an unmarked grave with a massive, massive, life ending blow to your head, by a totally awesome chick that rhymes with frenzy." *"My head is pounding harder than a sailor on shore leave." *"Are you kidding me... this is better then Call of Duty 3." *"Excuse me, yeah... dude. Look, I know you're all powerful and you could probably take me down too, but if you do, your boys are coming with me." -smirks and holds sword between his legs- *"What we need to do is sit them down and play a little game, Good cop/Kenzi cop" *Holy shit balls! That was awesome! Gallery ''Actual "Face Look" 68644-Ksenia-Solo-from-Lost-Girl--Im-sKrd.jpeg 1338869396_1946_lg.png kenzi__lost_girl__by_angel_bringer-d6alonu.jpg kenzi2.jpg Kenzi-lost-girl-28837672-500-636.jpg lost-girl2-kenzi.jpg Lost-Girl-Kenzi.jpeg tumblr_lhb7tcsl6p1qelyy5o1_5001 (1).jpg SCD3w.jpg s01_e0105_05_132078312944___CC___640x360.jpg tumblr_static_tumblr_m13gnyezyi1r7exvr.gif Different "Looks" Hatsune.Miku.full.1558814.jpg GUMI.600.1459808.jpg Eiri.full.144694.jpg 1532107 703618346336867 100468460 n.jpg my_fave_female_anime_characters__by_black_cat010-d5et4ip.jpg Vixie.jpg anime-33.jpg animepunkgirl1.jpg thumb.jpg Character Thread Fillers